Opening Ceremony
by POTAYTO-POTAHTO
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Opening Ceremony of the London Olympiad of 2012. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! Edit: Ch.2 Closing Ceremony!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this is like WAY late, but I wanted to come out perfect. Nothin' much else to say, but ENJOY!**

The crowd was screaming, stomping, and claping, awaiting the arrival of the first country, which would lead to their own country. Then it went silent. All you could here was a steady _clap, clap, clap_, getting louder and louder. The music started to play and then the screaming, stomping, clapping, _everything_ came 100% louder. The first country had entered.

"Here comes Greece, proud as always! First ones, since the Olympics originated from them," announced the speaker.

Then, more and more countries were coming inside of the big dome; everyone celebrating and enjoying the once in a life time moment.

Germany came in the dome with Prussia next to him screaming his head off like everyone was doing similarly in the crowds.

"We're back bruder," screamed Prussia.

"Ja. We are," was the only thing he could answer. He was trying to take everything in; the athletes behind him partying, the screaming crowd, cheering the countries and their own, everything. It was almost overwhelming. He was also surprised at the fast paced everyone was going at. _Must be the music they are playing_, thought Germany. He decided, for once, he wouldn't think and he would just enjoy.

Countries kept going until the independent countries then come in, having the time of their lives playing around like it ain't no else's business.

Italy then comes in.

"Wow! Look fratello! All the people cheering for us and the other countries," exclaimed Italy to Romano, who was next to him.

"I know, Feliciano," responded Romano, letting a smile break his normal scowl.

"It feels good to be back! Don't you feel special!?"

_I do,_ answered Romano his thoughts.

The night continued with the nations coming in, proudly waving their flags; Japan entering respectfully, Korea trying to reach Japan, Russia creeping everybody out, Spain yelling out 'Viva Espana y las Olymiadas', and so and so forth. Then there was finally only one left, the host country: England!

"And the one and only, Great Britain," yelled the speaker over the roaring crowd.

England then came in swollen with pride as any nation would be, being the host and just being there. He turned his head to the Queen, who gave him a nod and a warm smile, showing how honored, proud, and happy she was.

Finally, all the athletes and countries were in their respective areas. They raised the Olympic flag. They then waited for the torch to be lit. The young athletes then came in running, passing the torch between them. You could feel the excitement of one time moment they had. Then, the coaches, veteran athletes, of the young athletes turned on allof their torches. The young to-be Olympians then lit one of the bronze lilies, causing it to have chain reaction, turning all of them on. The, now, fire lilies started to bundle together, making one major torch. The fire began to blaze more. The scene was amazing.

The Queen then, stands up and reads the words familiar to the new, old athletes, the people in the audience, and everyone at home across the world.

"May the games, of the 2012 Olympics of London, begin."

Everyone cheered and screamed and stared in awe at the fireworks.

Even if the nations were all different, they still all had the same thought: the feeling never get's old.

**A/N: Okay, I know I said I wanted it to be perfect and I now realize that this could have been better but… oh well! I don't know if I should make like different events in where the countries compete, but you can say what you think in your review *wink* Hoped you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW~~~~~! Until next time! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Konnichiwa again! This is parte dos of the Opening eremony! The Closing Ceremony! Writing this at the same time actually watching the ceremony Hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia (still) no mine! **

All things must come to end. At the end of every 'once upon a time' there is a 'happily ever after.' At the end of every 'day' there is 'night.' It is sometimes a happy ending or a sad one, but each one is unique in their own way.

The music was blaring and the people and athletes of all around the world were entering the Olympic Stadium of London one last time. Unlike in the Opening Ceremony the nations walked all together, mixed up.

Italy, Romano, Germany, Japan, America, England, all of them, walking together, enjoying every second.

"I love the ending ceremony," cheered happily Italy.

"Ja. It's very enjoyable," replied Germany.

"And the best part is that I get to walk with my friends! E-especially you, Ludwig," said Italy.

"J-ja," responded Germany, blushing a bit. He has no idea where the blast of bravery came from, but he took grab of Italy's hand then instantly looking to the floor.

Both were blushing like idiots.

Meanwhile, Romano was entertained with walking and talking with Spain.

"It's beautiful," said Spain.

"Yeah."

"Too bad it got to end, right," said Spain.

"Yeah."

"But it's good to enjoy it with people that are special to you," said Spain.

"Especially you," mumbled Romano, blushing.

Spain heard what Romano said, but he thought he would deal with it later in private.

England and America walked hand-in-hand, enjoying and gleaming with pride. England couldn't wait to see Queen even though he didn't show it publicly and America couldn't wait to see the Spice Girls. Both of them have guilty pleasures tonight.

The Olympians kept walking to different areas and the people in the stadium kept cheering. Everyone watched with amazement, joy, and pride the artists, dancers, and other performances performed until it was time to give the Olympic flag from the Mayor of London to the Mayor of Rio de Janeiro and the turn off the torch.

Each event, performance, and surprise was an unforgettable sight and even more the one-of-a-kind memories made.

Everything has an end, but even though all endings are special, the most special and unique one, out of _all _of the different endings, is _The Closing of the Olympiad_.

**A/N: You like? Love? REVIEW THEN! BYE~! (oh and when I said 'guilty pleasures tonight' I meant it both ways ;P)**


End file.
